Moving On
by Celine The Queen
Summary: Request. Eve/Randy. "Randy, the difference between me and you is that I moved on from Liz. You never moved on from Sam." Randy hated to admit it but John was right. Maybe it is time to move on.


**A/N: So this was a request I got on here from Honey-RKOBeliEVER-LOVER, so I hope she likes it. I hope everyone likes this as well! Reviews are awesome, just saying! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

"Randy, you're staring at her again." Cena reminded his friend whilst stuffing his face with food from catering. He laughed as Randy nearly fell out of his seat and shifted his gaze all around the room, "Congratulations, now you look like you're having a seizure." He stopped and glared at John.

"Shut up."

"Nah, it's too much fun seeing you flustered. It doesn't happen enough, Randal." He shoved another forkful of pasta in his mouth.

Randy rolled his eyes, "I'm not flustered and chew with your mouth closed, for God's sake."

"Don't change the subject, Orton." John said a little more seriously. "You are flustered. I don't see why you don't just go up to Eve and ask her on a date."

"It's not that simple."

John shook his head, "Don't pull that bullshit with me, Orton. It is too that simple. You like her, so just go ask her out."

"John, just drop it okay." Randy said as he stood up from the table. He started walking away and in the midst of his thoughts he didn't even realize where he was going or that he was about to walk into the Latina herself.

"Randy!-" John tried to warn him but it was too late. He had already bumped into Eve.

He shot John a quick glare before turning to apologize to Eve. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. I wasn't really watching where I was going." She said, brushing off the incident with a small smile. They were quiet for a few moments before Eve spoke up again. "Well, good luck with your match tonight."

He nodded and said a quick thanks before walking away. Not even five seconds later, John was at his side. "So when's the date?" He asked. When Randy didn't respond he asked, "You did ask her out, right."

"No..." He mumbled.

"Orton, you are pathetic."

"At least I'm not pussy whipped by my girlfriend, Cena." John stammered for a few seconds.

He finally shot back with, "At least I have a girlfriend." He sighed before he stopped walking, pulling Randy to the side of the hallway. "See, Orton, the difference between you and me is that I moved on from Liz. I'm happier now.-"

"John, stop. I don't want to talk about it."

"No dude, hear me out." John said and Randy quieted. "You never moved on from Sam." And with that, John walked away.

Randy sighed and just began walking again. He knew John was right but their situations were different. John and Liz got a divorce. Sam and Alanna died in a car accident. He got pissed even just thinking about it. It was all his fault, he was the one driving.

He shook his head a little, trying to make himself stop thinking about it. He was so distracted that he didn't even notice that he was about to bump into Eve, again. She laughed a little, "Someone's distracted."

He shrugged a little, "Yeah. I am."

"Well...I'll see you around." She said.

John was right, whether Randy wanted to admit it or not - and it was definitely the _or not_. He needed to move on. He knew Sam would want that. Sam would want him to be happy.

She was about to turn a corner when Randy called out, "Wait!" She froze and looked at him, her eyebrow raised a little. He ran up to her. "Do you wanna go out? After the show." He asked a little bluntly but that was Randy for you.

She smiled a little, "Like a date?"

He nodded, "Yeah, like a date."

Her smile grew, "Yeah, sure. Sounds like fun." She rose up a bit on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. "See ya' after the show." And with that, she turned back around and continued on her way...but not without turning around one last time, "By the way...I think you're supposed to be out there."

His eyes widened as he heard his music playing. She couldn't help but laugh as he started running out into the arena.


End file.
